


Survival of the Fittest

by duhbabyg



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhbabyg/pseuds/duhbabyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In this life now, you either kill or die... Or you die then you kill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a thing with characters, but I will mess with the plot so it won't be going along with what's happening in the show, currently. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY. :*

  
Laughter filled the empty woods around them as they caught sight of the buck not too far away from them. He tried so hard to stay focused on the only catch they had come across, but that laughter had him trying to find the source. Whoever it was that was laughing could be leading God knows how many walkers towards them. Which meant trouble for the pair as they crouched down behind the bush.

"Where is that damn laughing comin' from?" Daryl hissed as the buck took off from them. He spat in his momentary rage and Rick was already making his way towards the sound of the person who was creating all of the commotion.

Rick nodded his head towards the nearest tree and - with the help of Daryl - they were both sitting comfortably in the tree as they looked for the source of the laughter. That's when they spotted it.

A young girl - maybe around Beth's age - was running through the forest, laughing as she took down walker after walker. Yet, even running from the herd behind her, she had a smile on her face as she gracefully slid the machete through each walkers head that came close enough to her. And from what he could see, she was all leg and speed. Absolutely stunning, in his eyes.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Rick asked, his eyebrows knitted together as he watched in surprise at how easy the girl made it look. But even being the one to take them down, it wasn't as easy when you were Daryl and had a ten pound crossbow always hanging over your shoulder.

"I ain't never seen anyone happy and laughing when taking down walkers." Daryl replied, his eyes never leaving the young girl as she dodged every hand that came towards her. Daryl noticed that every time a hand came into her personal space and she took them out, her laughter grew louder. It was absolutely remarkable.

Just as the laughter had begun, it ended as gunshots rang out and the young girl threw herself from the way of the bullets as the walkers fell to the ground, one by one. Daryl and Rick tensed slightly as they waited for the firing to end, and when it did the young girl wiped her machete clean before she stood back up. The two watched from the tree as he made his way towards her.

He had been MIA for nearly a year. Yet, here he was. Still looked as sinister as ever with that eye patch keeping his gaze somewhat faltered. Watching from the tree, they watched as he approached the babbling girl who was quickly shut up with a slap to the face. The force of it was enough to knock the girl to the ground and leave her cradling her cheek. Hell, the slap was loud enough for them to hear from up in their positions. Rick scowled as he watched the girl rub at her cheek, face contorted in one of pain as her tongue was caught between her teeth.

"I told you to take them out. Not attract more towards us." The Governor scolded, gesturing for Martinez to pick her up. Once she was back on her feet, the Governor took her shoulders in his large hands and he bent slightly to be eye level with her, "Do we need to have another little heart to heart?"

From where Daryl gripped onto the branch next to him, he could see her body stiffen and then she slowly shook her head, "No, sir. I'm sorry."

Daryl pitied the young girl. She was stuck with someone who slapped her around and threatened her to keep her in line. As many times as Daryl had done the same thing, it was different with the man that was with her. He violated Maggie, nearly killed their entire group. Daryl only threatened people when he felt threatened by their presence, and everyone at the prison was usually terrified of him. That is until his soft side began to show. But with the past events, he tried as hard as possible to stay hard, yet have that same soft side come through when necessary.

"Let's go!" The Governor yelled, and the girl flinched as she was guided by Martinez to the car and shoved into the backseat.

As Martinez and Shumpert went to get in the truck, the Governor stopped them, mumbling something incoherent to Rick and Daryl. But when he seen that Martinez and Shumpert were taking a different route, Daryl looked to Rick who was working his jaw in aggravation at the situation before them.

The two waited a good hour or so to take off back to the prison. But the entire way back, Daryl couldn't help but think back to how she was used as some kind of bait to lure all of the walkers away when the Governor needed something.

"She doesn't deserve that." Rick finally said, breaking Daryl from his thoughts and bringing him back to reality as they reached the gate to the prison. Michonne pulled the gate open as they neared the place before letting it close behind them once they were inside.

"I think it's grade A bullshit that she's stuck with him." Daryl muttered, tightening his grip around his crossbow strap as he watched Carl give his dad a hug, then Rick looked to Michonne before nodding his head as a gesture for her to come over. "We can't just leave her with him."

"Who?" Michonne asked, her eyebrows narrowing as Carl straightened up next to his father.

"We saw the Governor. But, seems like he found a punching bag for when things don't go his way. She's maybe Beth's age, except more built." Rick explained, running a hand through his sweaty hair as they walked back towards the prison doors. "She's one hell of a girl though. When we found a buck, laughter scared him off. And when we searched for the source; there she was, taking walker after walker down, laughing the entire time. It was a sight to see." Rick chuckled slightly, eyes meeting Michonne's as she shook her head, "All legs and speed. Beautiful."

Daryl wondered how Rick had taken the words from his thoughts and then they were inside, Carol's arms enveloping Daryl into a tight hug which he returned before stepping back, only to have a pair of small arms wrap around his legs. Casting his gaze down behind him, he was met with the sight of a grinning Judith, the sight was enough to make him chuckle as he reached down and pulled the growing girl into his arms. She hugged his neck tightly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, earning a chuckle from not only himself but Rick who was standing not too far from him.

"Did ya find anything?" The young girl babbled excitedly, eyes gleaming with such joy as she watched her Uncle Daryl purse his lips before he nodded. Reaching back into his pocket, he pulled out a small daisy that he had managed to snag and keep in one piece before tucking it behind her ear.

"There ya go, sweetheart." He said, setting her back down as she giggled from the kiss he pressed to her forehead. Daryl watched in amusement as she ran to her dad who gladly scooped her up onto his hip. Then another pair of arms was around him and he turned to see Beth who placed a kiss to his cheek.

He watched as Glenn and Maggie walked over, Maggie bouncing Keenan on her hip as she gave Daryl a one armed hug once Beth had walked off to talk to Sasha. Daryl took the two year old from Maggie's arms as Glenn slid and arm around her waist.

"Guess we're gonna have to call you the new Lil Asskicker, huh?" He said, earning a loud "No!" from Judith as she stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned before handing the babbling baby back to Maggie, chuckling as he did.

Daryl still couldn't believe that these people were his family. It had taken so much for them to become comfortable with him. Yet, here he was; like the Uncle to nearly every kid that was born.

  
***

  
A loud cry left her lips as she was once again put into having him hold her down. Her body shook in disgust as he finally came undone above her. And when he sagged down onto her, his breathing heavy pants, she contained her urge to cry. Crying would only make him angry. Could even cause another round of what had just happened. It had happened before. He had even lent her to Martinez and Shumpert as a punishment. Martinez never touched her. He would only offer her a cigarette and they'd sit in silence in his room.

Shumpert, however, he was relentless. He let out all of his anger into his time with her. He would usually punch her around until she was left nearly unconscious, then he'd leave her there. He wouldn't dare do as the Governor. He told her that from the start. But he still used her as his punching bag. But that's all she was, right?

As the Governor kicked her from his room, she held the thin sheet around her body as she ran to her room, closing the door as quietly as possibly. After locking her door, she pushed the sheet from her body as she made her way towards the bathroom. Her shaking hands turned the shower on and she stepped in, the warm water causing her to shudder at the contact.

She ignored the pain between her legs, but when she looked down, she could see the blood trickling down her inner thigh and she groaned as she washed the nastiness that hung on her skin. Wishing that the thin bar of soap could cleanse her mentally. Take away all the pain that this man had introduced to her life.

Once she was cleaned as good as possible, she found herself heaving into the toilet, the contents from earlier, the small dinner they had, spilling into the toilet as she sobbed silently. She had to get out of this place. She couldn't stay here anymore. It was hell.

Slipping on her sweater, she tugged on her last clean pair of underwear, then her jeans before she pulled on her docks that Martinez had gotten for her about a month ago. Out of the three men, she liked Martinez the most. He never touched her unless she came to him; and even then, she would stick herself up under his arm and he'd just let her cry, or they'd sit in silence, letting the smoke from their burning cigarettes fill the room.

Tucking her machete into its cover on her belt, she slipped from her bedroom, ignoring the churning of her stomach as she knocked on Martinez's door softly. She heard some shuffling around then the door opened and she was met with the sight of Martinez who must've been close to sleep because he looked somewhat grumpy.

His face instantly softened as he seen it was her. Letting her into his room, he fell back against the mattress with a heavy sigh. But from her set up, the machete hooked in her belt and her docks on, he instantly sat back up. "Why'd you come see me for?"

Her hands fumbled together and taking a small breath, she pointed towards his cigarettes first. "I need one of those first."

His eyebrows narrowed slightly as he looked to where her hand pointed, then he caught on and grabbed the nearly empty pack, tossing it to her. He couldn't help but smile as she pulled one of them out, and placed the cigarette between her lips, lighting it almost genially.

She sucked the smoke in, relaxing as it filled her lungs and she couldn't resist closing her eyes as she blew the smoke back out. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of an amused Martinez. "What did you need again?"

"Right." Reaching over him, she grabbed his ash tray before tapping the ash from her cigarette, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." She placed the cigarette between her lips, watching as Martinez shifted upright more until his back was against the headboard.

"What kind of favor?" He asked softly, his arms crossing over his chest as he cast her a sideways glance. Arielle hadn't been one to tread lightly on subjects unless it had to do with something bad. And very rarely had Martinez seen that side of her.

Arielle smashed the top of the cigarette into the tray, her eyes meeting Martinez's as she placed the tray onto his nightstand. "I want you to help me break out of here."

Her words made Martinez sit up from the headboard, his eyes narrowing at her words. Sure, this place wasn't the best and whatnot. But, he didn't want her out in the woods at night, alone. He didn't even like it himself. Even if she did enjoy killing the walking corpses, he still didn't want to risk losing her to them or someone else.

"I know it's asking a lot. But if stay here any longer, I don't know what I'll do." She begged, eyes becoming frantic as he pushed himself up from the bed, pacing along the side of his mattress.

Arielle and Martinez had always had a strong bond. Even though they didn't show it in front of Shumpert or the Governor, he still cared a great deal about her. The idea of sending her off into the woods, alone, had him on edge. He didn't want her to have to deal with the pain she was thorough daily.

Sliding his gaze from the ground and to her, he could just make out her busted lip from earlier that day. And even in the dim moonlight, he could see her swollen cheek, the bruise already surfacing against her skin. He knew he had to get her away, but he didn't know how he'd manage it. He'd have to wait until the Governor was asleep to sneak her out. Shumpert was still an obstacle. It had to be now, he thought. Otherwise, this would be their only chance for awhile.

"Fine." Martinez sighed, eyes meeting the younger girls. "I'll do it. But I know a place that's safe for you." He couldn't help but smile as she threw her arms around his neck, and he returned the hug before giving her a squeeze and releasing her. This sure better work.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride took longer than anticipated and Arielle was bouncing in the passenger seat as Martinez drove them out further into the dark woods. Half of the reason she was bouncing was excitement, the other half was nerves. Martinez had explained that they may fire on him or even worse, take him and reject her to staying. But he hoped not. He had done nothing to the group but hurt them and the reality of it had him chewing on his nails as they drew closer to the prison.

After what seemed like endless huffs from the girl beside him, he pulled up to the prison gate. The sun was just breaking in the distance, setting a dull lighting on the prison. Glancing over to Arielle, he could see that she settled down, her lower lip being worried between her teeth as she watched a dark skinned woman stare at them for awhile. Followed by a gruff looking man joining her as he gave her the go to open the gate - but only far enough for the rough looking man and another, which he could see was Rick, to get out.

Daryl - at least he thought that was his name - had his crossbow up and Rick had his hand around the handle of his pistol. As he turned to talk to Arielle, she was already leaned back in her seat, quieter than she was the entire way there, eyes on the two men that stood not too far away.

"I want you to wait here, alright? I'll talk to them and see what they do. If anything happens, you have to trust them, okay? They're good people." Martinez spoke lowly after turning the girl to face him. "You belong here. Not in that hell hole."

She nodded stiffly before reaching out to give him a quick hug, her small arms wrapping around his neck. He placed the slightest kiss to her forehead, then moved her arms from around him before he pushed his door open. And with the door opening and his hands up, she could hear the faintest sound of the man with the pistol asking, "What do you want?"

Martinez kept his hands up as he walked closer to them, hoping to not speak too loud to draw any attention to themselves. Keeping a good distance was the only way to get them to talk to them without them drawing their weapons.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see." This earned a small "Hell, yeah." from Daryl, which he fought the urge to rolls his eyes before he continued. "But, I need a huge favor. I know I've done nothing but treat you all wrong. I almost killed you all and I apologize for doing the things I did; even if you don't accept it. But, there's someone I need you to take in for me. She's not family or anything. But I can't let her stay there anymore. It's not safe."

Daryl shifted slightly, his words catching Martinez off guard, "Was it that dark haired girl we seen ya'll with?" Rick shot Daryl a look, but returned it to Martinez who's face was scrunched in question, "Yeah. We know you all have a girl with you."

"But, how?" Martinez asked, dropping his hands to his sides as he waited for Daryl to speak. But this time, it was Rick who spoke, "We were out hunting not too long ago. Seen you three with a young girl." Martinez shifted slightly, his face dropping as his heart filled with guilt. He knew that they had to have seen how the Governor beat her around. "Is that who you want us to take in?"

Martinez didn't hesitate. Nodding, he gestured to the truck where you could barely make out Arielle, her hands at her lip as she chewed away at her nails. He couldn't help but laugh at that. She had picked that up after beginning to smoke.

"Names Arielle. She's maybe 19, 20. Not sure." Martinez looked between the two before restating his question, "Will you please take her in? I can't go back with her. I don't know what will happen." His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Rick look between the girl in the truck and Martinez. "If I take her back, he'll kill the both of us."

Rick gave a subtle nod before he spoke, "Let's meet her first." Rick's hand was back on his pistol as he watched Martinez go to the truck.

Arielle's eyebrows narrowed as she watched Martinez make his way towards her, nerves on end she waited until he had her door open to step out. Her hair had fallen out from all of her bouncing, so a messy ponytail was what was left in its place.

She let Martinez help her out of the truck and she stayed behind him, hand in his as he led her to the two. Pulling her sweater sleeve between her teeth, she fought to push her nerves away as they came to a stop.

Daryl's weapon lowered as he seen the condition she was now in. Only a day ago was she slapped and left in its place was a swollen cheek and a busted lip. Rick couldn't help but pity the girl even more as he saw the outcome from yesterday. She didn't deserve that. Nobody did.

"This is Rick and Daryl." Martinez said softly, hand pointing to each as he spoke their names. "They're gonna be taking care of you, alright? There's more inside, I'm sure. But these are the two who are in charge."

Daryl could see the faint nod of the girl as she looked from Martinez to Rick and himself. She looked vulnerable when being talked to by Martinez. And it was like a private moment, yet Daryl and Rick refused to look away. Even when they hugged, Daryl knew Michonne herself was looking at the scene. It was a hug between two people who cared about each other. Not between two lovers, but between family.

Before Daryl knew it, they were walking the young girl inside and she was pulling her bag up more onto her shoulder as she refused to look at the retreating car. She walked ahead of them, fully aware that she would have to gain their trust in order for them to be completely comfortable with her.

Rick sent Daryl back to his watching shift as he led Arielle to the dining room, as Rick called it. Rick took a seat at one of the tables, gesturing for the younger girl to sit across from him. He took note of the wince when she sat down and he met her brown eyes. "I know you hadn't done anything to harm us. And I know how you were treated. At least, I have an idea." He watched as she shifted slightly, her face straining as she fought to focus in him, "But, you will have to pull your own around here, alright? Carol should be up in a little while and she can have a look at you. Sound good?"

He could just catch her nod and he sighed a bit before speaking, "You don't have to be scared or shy to talk to me, Arielle. But, we can work on getting to know each other."

At that she looked up before going into her bag, dropping her pack of cigarettes and lighter onto the table with a soft thudding sound. Rick lifted his eyebrows at this, hearing her voice for the first time as she spoke, "I'm allowed to smoke these whenever, right?" At first, Rick thought she was only joking. But when her face stayed serious, he nodded, "Of course. Just not around the kids. Especially Keenan."

"Kids?" He watched as her face softened and the hint of a smile graced her lips, "You would think in a world like this, the kids would be the first to go. But, looks like they weren't lucky enough."

"I think blessed is a better word." Said a voice from behind her, and when she turned, she was met with a small looking woman, well over the age of thirty, possibly even forty, with a baby cradled to her chest. Rick sent a smile to the woman as she entered the room, handing the sleeping baby to Rick who tucked them into his arm so as not to disturb them. "And, who might you be?"

"This is Arielle. The girl we seen the other day." Rick spoke, eyes flickering between the two. "Arielle, that's Carol. She'll be looking at you and getting that lip fixed up." He continued, standing from his spot as he made his way towards Carol before glancing back at Arielle, "I'll be back in a little while. Let you meet everyone and get settled." Then he was gone.

Reaching for her cigarettes, a light pat to her hand made her look up to Carol who was smiling and shaking her head, "At least wait till we get you settled in. Then you can do that. Right now," she began, walking towards the cabinet in the corner, she pulled a medium sized red box from the bottom of it before walking back towards Arielle who was messing with the lid of her cigarettes. After setting the box down, she reached over, gently examining the younger girls bottom lip which was split on the right side, "we're gonna get that lip stitched up then we'll get everything else out of the way, alright?"

Arielle nodded absently, eyes lowering back to the table as Carol began to set things out that she would need. Arielle didn't exactly like the thought of something going into her lip; especially a needle. A soft sigh left her lips as Carol set work to fixing her up.

***

Carl sat up in his bed, the sun barely peaking past the curtains of his cell as his dad - yet again - failed to wake him up. Lately, he had been doing that. But Carl didn't like sleeping in. He liked helping around the prison more than his dad thought.

After throwing on some decent clothes, he pulled his hat and gun holster on before making his way towards the dining room. When he walked in, he found it full of the people he normally seen. Beth was talking with Sasha as usual. Glenn and Maggie were feeding the still sleepy Keenan who was covered in most of his food. Judith was sitting with Lizzie and Mika, laughing about God knows what. But when he looked for Carol, he didn't see her. She was usually the one handing the breakfast out. But he could see Karen and some other girl - who he thoughts name was Rhonda, he couldn't remember - serve the food.

Eyes narrowing, he made his way over to Beth, taking a seat with her. As she laughed, he nudged her side, causing Sasha to roll her eyes with a smirk on her face. Beth turned to him with a lifted eyebrow, "What?"

"Attitude." He nudged her side again, causing both her and Sasha to laugh a little more at how he said it; a smile on his thin lips. "Where's Carol? She's usually the one who serves the food."

"She should be in her room. If not, check the library." Beth shrugged, turning back to Sasha as they jumped into another conversation. He mumbled a soft, "rude" before pressing a kiss to her cheek and leaving the dining room once again. Beth and him hadn't exactly been close when the apocalypse began, but in time, he found himself liking her, and she found herself liking him. It just kind of happened.

Pushing her cell curtain aside, he found it empty, her name dying on his tongue as he let the curtain go and made his way towards the library. It wasn't like Carol to just be absent. She had rarely been gone. It was kind of odd not having her serve breakfast.

As he found the library, he shoved the door open, eyes scanning at the open studying area before he made his way around the first book shelf. He could see Carol leaning forward, her jaw moving as she spoke.

"Carol?" He questioned, eyes widening as she jumped and laid a hand over her heart. She laughed softly, shaking her head as she walked over to the younger boy.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" She joked, flicking the front of his hat in a playful manner before she turned back to the bookshelf. "Arielle, come here."

Carl's eyes narrowed as she spoke, his eyes sliding as he heard a book being closed then a young girl around Beth's age walked from behind the shelves, a small smile on her lips as she stopped next to Carol.

"This is Rick's son, Carl. Carl, this is Arielle." Carol introduced the two, Arielle gave him a small wave, which he returned with a weary smile that he hoped look real enough.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my cell. See ya later, Carol." Arielle excused herself softly, body moving towards the door as she exited the lite room. Carl watched her go before he looked back to Carol.

"Who's she?" He said bluntly, not even trying to be nice about how he sounded. Carl had gotten over the Woodsbury people staying with them. But some random girl? He had no idea what was going on.

"Relax." Carol scolded softly, "Rick knows that she's here." Even with her words, Carl wanted to know how she had gotten there.

"Okay, well, how did she get here?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow as Carol guided them from the library.

"She's the one Daryl and Rick were talking about. The one that had gotten stuck with the Governor." Carol said as they turned into the hallway that led to their cell block. "Martinez brought her, from what I heard. She's been through a hell of a lot, that's for sure." She shook her head and Carl only sighed as he walked away from Carol who had stopped to check on Hershel who was just waking up.

***

Daryl sat in the watch tower, feet kicked up on the window sill as he spread his gaze over the woods. The number of walkers wasn't as much now. With the fence reinforced, there wasn't a way that any of them could get through. A soft knock on the wooden door had him up on his feet as he opened it to see Glenn, who was obviously there to relieve him.

After making his way to the ground, he opened the door to see Michonne talking to Arielle who looked deep in thought as she nodded her head each time Michonne shook her head. Then he seen the first smile come to her lips and he couldn't help but smile himself. Though, he quickly wiped it from his face as he realized how weird he must've looked.

Making his way over to the two, he nudged Michonne with his elbow, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him, "What y'all over here gossiping about?"

"Giving her the basics. She knows more than enough, seeing Martinez taught her a lot." Michonne grinned, nudging the younger girl in the ribs, earning a soft yelp from Arielle as she did so. Michonne met the younger girls eyes, an apologetic look gracing her features as she continued. "But, the track was just finished today. Maybe we can get her out and running."

Arielle gave a small shrug, hand splaying over side where Michonne had nudged her as she looked up to the guard tower before them, "I just want to get some rest. I haven't slept in days."

"Go on." Daryl offered, giving her the best smile he could manage as he nodded his head in the direction of the prison. "You go get some rest."

Arielle nodded her thanks before slowly moving from the two and Michonne watched her go. "She's been through a lot. More than what someone her age should go through." Michonne looked to Daryl who met her gaze, "Let's go get this run over with."

***

Arielle slept harder than she had ever remembered sleeping since the world hadn't gone to shit. She barley remembers waking up every weekend at around noon. She had usually stretched then stayed in bed for awhile before starting her daily activities; most included: working at the nearby auto mechanics shop - she couldn't exactly remember the name - then there was watching her younger brother, Nick, pounce around in the yard as he chased Buster, their golden retriever puppy. It was always a happy sight to see.

When she had awoken, she found that Carol was sitting at her side and just behind her was a small girl who was peaking at her. Arielle had wanted to tell them to go away so she could sleep more, but when Carol told her that it was time to get up and that she had been asleep for nearly two days, she got up eagerly, taking the clothes Carol handed her before she led her to their showers. The small girl had somehow disappeared throughout all of that. Arielle hadn't exactly minded. She had never been much of a kid person, even with Nick, she had always had small arguments with him.

As Arielle struggled to get her pants down - mostly wanting Carol to leave her be - Carol stepped in, telling her to stay still as she reached for the button. A soft cry left the younger girls lips as she retreated from Carol's grasp, the tears that had been building up making her choke on a sob as the older woman's face lit up in realization. When Carol had looked down to pull her jeans from her, she could just make out the large blood stain and Carol instantly regretted stepping into the girls personal bubble.

Before Carol could even apologize, she felt the young girls arms wrap around her and she held onto the now sobbing Arielle as she, herself, fought tears that now brimmed her eyes. She didn't even need to ask what happened. She knew that it wasn't her time of the month. Nobody cries like that when it's just the time of the month. The girl in her arms had been raped and Carol hadn't wanted the Governor more dead than right then.

Carol waited for the girl to calm down before she helped bathe her, gently wiping the dirt from her body as she slid the rag over the large bruises and blotched skin from earlier beatings, Carol knew. Every time Arielle flinched, Carol had sighed and told her it would be okay. That they weren't sending her back there.

Back in her cell and snuggled beneath the blankets, she stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion sweeping in again as someone tapped on the bars of her cell. Eye half closed, she watched as Daryl made his way into the room. Instantly, she tensed, hoping she wouldn't have to go through what she had just gotten away from. Daryl hadn't exactly came off a that kind of guy. But she just hadnt come to terms with everything.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." Daryl reassured, pulling a small chair next to her bed as he squatted down in it. For a few moments, they sat in silence before Daryl broke it, "How're you feelin'?"

"Tired." Arielle managed, eyes meeting the tired blue ones before her. "But better."

Pushing herself up, she fought the pain in her side as she leaned back against the wall. Daryl had straightened in his chair as he spoke, "you look a lot better than the last time I saw you." She didn't know if this was a compliment or something that should piss her off, so she shrugged with a small smile edging at her lips.

"I feel a lot better than I felt then, too." Lifting her hand, she messed with her stitched lip, groaning as she shifted forward onto her feet. "Can't wait to get out of here and do something. It's suffocating being stuck in here."

Daryl looked over the girl before him. The bruise on her cheek was slowly beginning to fade and her lip was healing good. She seemed a lot more anxious to be getting out of the prison. Then he remembered how she laughed while killing the walkers. It was something she enjoyed. Something he knew that she wanted to do again. Being cooped up in a cell was suffocating, he knew the feeling all too well.

"Give it another week. Then I'll see what I can do to get you out of here for awhile." Daryl promised her, eyes meeting her own as she gave him a smile. "Could probably use you during runs. That's if ya want to, though."

The sight of her eager nod had him chuckling to himself as he pushed up from his chair. His joints popped and cracked as he stretched before making his way towards the exit.

"Daryl?" Stopping as his hand caught around the curtain that provided her privacy, he looked back to see her on her feet. "Thank you. For taking me in. I need to thank Rick, too. But, you could've left me with them. I'm glad you didn't."

"Nobody deserves gettin' treated like that." Was all he said before he left her cell, curtain falling closed behind him as he made his way to the watch tower.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly two months since Arielle had joined the people of the prison - which made her happier than ever considering she had hit it off with nearly all of them. Carl had really been the only one she hadn't bonded with much. But she knew the reasons. He didn't trust her just yet. She didn't blame him. If she were in his position, she'd have been the same way.

Carol, Beth, Michonne, and Sasha were her closest acquaintances. Maggie would keep her company sometimes, as did Glenn and the rest. Everyone seemed to be getting comfortable around her. Daryl, who she trusted the most - besides Rick - had been the one who got her out of the confines of her cell and outside the fence. Every run they had her lure the walkers away, mostly for her to get some sense of enjoyment while Daryl and the rest raided the store they had cleared the walkers from.

Today was like every other day. Arielle and Daryl were sat up in the watch tower, flicking peanut shells at one another for their entertainment. When they had raided a Big Spot store about two days ago, Daryl had snagged the last remaining can of boiled peanuts, shoving them into his bag and out of the sights of the others before they continued their hunt. A laugh left her lips as the shell hit him in the eye and he winced slightly, a low chuckle leaving his own lips.

"Damn, girl." He smirked, chucking the shell at her as he shook his head, hand rubbing over the eye that had been hit. "You tryna blind me?" She watched as he went back to eating more of his peanuts.

Arielle smirked at the sight of him sucking the juices from his fingers. It made her thought trail to what he would do if he woke up to being covered in them. Whether he would yell at the waste of good food, or if he'd somehow try and get her back. The two had grown to be the jokesters lately, and even Rick was unnerved at the thought of them two on guard. Knowing that they would plan a few things. It was a way to keep everyone calm.

Sun rising behind the horizon, she shifted her feet slightly, knocking her heel against Daryl's accidentally, he grunted sleepily as she awoke him, in reply to the thing that stirred him, his feet fell to the ground with a soft thud. She watched as he fell back into a deep sleep, arms tucked over his chest with his neck resting back against the chair he was lent back in. He looked a lot younger in the dim lighting of the rising sun. The shadows cast half of his face into the darkness of the tower while the other side of his face looked as relaxed as one could be. The side she could see had her staring in awe. Being his age, she had never really thought about how young he actually was. She knew he was nearly 40. But even that didn't change how she seen him; young and restless at heart.

Casting her gaze to the woods, she let a sigh leave her lips as a headache began to build around her temples. The room was starting to make her feel trapped. So, she made the decision to take a run around the track a few times. Michonne was down by the fence for her watch, and Glenn was in the opposite watch tower, keeping his watch up for as long as he could.

Her fingers slid around the rusty bars of the steps as she made her way down the seemingly endless ladder. And never had she thanked the feeling of ground until that moment. Pushing the door open, she wiped her rust covered hands on her jeans before making her way down towards the track. Her hand was locked around the handle of her machete as she walked. She knew that she was safe. But you could never be completely sure in this world.

She spent the next few hours circling the track, her breathing heavy as she came to a stop at the sight of Daryl standing at the starting point. He had his arms over his chest from what she could make out, which she knew meant trouble. Making her decision quick, she turned in her heels before beginning to run the opposite side of the track, hoping to avoid the scolding she knew she was going to get for not telling him that she had left.

The last time she had done that, she spent the next week in her cell, only allowed to leave when it was time to eat, shower, or use the restroom. All which consisted of Carol at her side. She knew that Daryl cared. She knew that they all did. But she was tired of him treating her like she was a kid. She was nearly 22 - at least she thought so - and being babied only made her feel belittled. Like she was a naive adolescence. It was tiring, to say the least.

As she finally found that either way she went she'd run into him, she gave up and made her way over to him. He had a hard look on his face as he sucked in a good lungful of smoke before it all slipped from his lips. "Told you to let me know when ya left like that." Was all he said when she had stopped at his side. Despite the watering the sight of the cigarette brought to her mouth, she shrugged before he continued, "Do we gotta do like last time? Or do we need to take you off runs for the next month?"

His words had her anger bubbling at the souls of her feet as she stared at him through narrowed eyes, teeth working together as she gave a short, "No." in response. Chucking the finished the cigarette to the ground, he smashed the toe of his boot against it before meeting her eyes.

"Then stop runnin' off like that." He scolded, voice lowering as he pointed a finger at her. "How am I supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure you're alright if you're sneaking away every goddamn time I turn my head for a few seconds?" Daryl stopped as he watched her jaw work in the now risen sun. He could just make out the pop of her jaw as she glared up at him. "It's not saf-"

"I'm not a kid!" She yelled, cutting him off and making him straighten as she squeezed her eyes shut momentarily. Her body shuddered as the anger finally found its release. "I'm not Judith or Keenan, or even Carl, for Gods sake. I'm a fucking twenty two year old woman who continues to be babied around here and I'm done with all of it! 'No, Arielle, you can't leave my sight.' 'Dont touch that, Arielle.' 'Watch your mouth, Arielle.' When do I get to grow up, huh?! Martinez never treated me like this. He knew I could take care of myself, so why can't you?!" With her last word leaving her mouth, she shoved her palms against Daryl's chest and he stumbled back a step, eyes narrowing at the girl who was still shaking from the outburst.

Daryl would never admit it, but her words did hurt him. She was someone he had began to care for. He never meant to baby her or make her feel sheltered but he just didn't want something to happen to her. Martinez may have given her some freedom, but whether she liked it or not, Daryl was the only one helping to keep her alive. Sure the others helped every now and again, but she was always with him, now that he thought about it. Losing her wasn't an option.

Spitting at the ground, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve before meeting the younger girls gaze, "Because unlike them arrogant pricks that beat you around, I don't want you dead, or hurt. Or worse; one of them." His facial expression softened slightly and he watched her slump at his words. "As much as you dislike me sheltering you like I do, I do it to protect you. To keep you alive. Martinez never did that for you. Not with the Governor around, not ever."

With that, he watched her take a step back before she shook her head in disbelief at his words, "I don't need your protection, Daryl." She spat before making her way around him, pulling a cigarette from her packet, setting the fag between her lips as she lit the cigarette.

Tossing the empty packet of Menthols to the side, she sucked in a large breath of air, dragging the smoke into her lungs, letting it clear her head as she blew it from her nose. She wasn't about to be babied by some hillbilly who thinks she can't handle her own. As much as she cared for him, he wasn't her family. He wasn't anything but someone who guided her through the days and helped her waste away hour after hour during this shitty new life. That's all he'd ever be.

As she made her way back towards the front of the prison, she heard Michonne shout something, the sound of a gun firing making her whip her head around to see Michonne legging it to the prison, the cigarette instantly falling from her lips. Behind her, she could just make out a large truck ambling its way through walkers as it headed straight towards the fence. Too shocked to move, she watched Michonne fly past her, her yells warning the others as the few fighters they had left piled from the prison doors, weapons in hand.

An arm around her waist had her momentarily disoriented as she was pulled back to the group, then when she realized where she was being pulled, she pushed herself from his arms. Ignoring his string of curses as she darted towards the truck that had cruised through the fence, a white flag flailing from the window. She knew this trick all too well. A few lowered their weapons and before she could yell for them to keep them up, multiple shots were fired and a few of the people fell to the ground. And that's when all hell broke loose.

 

 

***

 

Pushing his way past the crowd, he cringed as he watched her pull her machete from its slip, killing the few walkers that were in her path. From where he could see her, she was heading towards the truck, hair whipping behind her as she took down each walker with grace - not even breaking a sweat. That's when a loud shout rang out and he watched as everyone stopped what they were doing.

Many walker bodies laid scattered around the yard, and Daryl watched as she stopped a few feet away from the truck. Her eyes were set on the Governor and her face was pinched in concentration.

"Well, well, seems like it wasn't too hard to find you, now was it?" He leaned forward, gun trained on her as a lazy smirk took form on his dry lips. "Shumpert." His order was clear and she knew what that meant.

Shumpert disappeared behind the truck and after various doors opening then closing, he brought a worn down looking Martinez to her sights. Her heart clenched tightly at the sight of him. From what she last remembered, he hadn't been that skinny and vulnerable. The man that stood before her was someone who's spirit had been broken and ripped down to nothing but shreds that looked a lot like the remainder of clothes he wore.

"Martinez.." She whispered softly and the Governor laughed loudly, eyes flicking between the two. He had somehow found out that the two had such a good bond. She didn't know how, but seeing him now she wanted nothing more than to run to him and cry. He had helped her through those four years. All the hurt and pain he had caused her, Martinez would help soothe away.

"I'll give you the best option possible, little one." She cringed at the name but looked up to meet his stoney gaze. "Come with me and he'll live, or I kill him where he stands. Then you can join him." The gun was set aside as the Governor signaled for Shumpert to keep his gun trained on her. "What'll it be, sweetheart?"

He was within touching distance now once he had jumped from the truck. She could smell him. The familiar, stomach churning scent, bile rose to her throat as his thumb brushed her jawline. "Don't touch her!" She knew that voice and she wished they would stop. Daryl had emerged from the group to her left and she fought the urge to curse at him as the Governors knuckles caressed her cheek.

Glancing at Daryl, she shook her head before catching a glance of Martinez who was shaking his head. Never had she been so conflicted in her life. She didn't want to be with this man again. All the nights that he would pin her to the bed and completely violate her and embarrass her in all ways possible, she couldn't do that again. But she didn't want Martinez gone.

"I'll go." It was soft and barely audible, but Daryl heard it and he fought the urge to knock her upside the head as she ran past the Governor and straight to Martinez who's frail arms engulfed her shaking body. As she sobbed into his neck, Daryl focused on the Governor. An evil grin had appeared on his lips at Arielle's agreement.

"Ah, that's right. Daryl, is it?" The Governor was now staring at him and he had never wanted to kill someone more than right then in that moment. He was the reason Merle was dead. The reason why every day and night the Woodbury people cowered in fear in their cells. He was the reason for the fear that coursed through his own veins. "Merle was an excellent fighter, y'know? A lot of spirit. Yet his stupidity is what got him killed."

Daryl sneered at the comment as he lifted his weapon and aimed the point of his crossbow on the Governor's face. The click of a gun had him glancing over to see that Shumpert had his gun trained on him. If he shot the Governor and killed him, would Shumpert really kill him?

Arielle stood from Martinez, face streaked with tears as she walked over to the man who would be taking her away, and closing her hand around his arm and his gaze met hers as she shook her head, "Just take me home." That was all she had to say and her and Martinez were being pushed into the back of the truck. No last glances between the two. No goodbyes. Nothing.

 

 

***

 

Daryl was in a rage as he paced along the fence, watching as the Governors truck drove away with Arielle inside of it. It took everything in him not to take off after it. But Rick had said that he had a plan to get her back. And a plan to help Daryl get his revenge for his brother, and Michonne for Andrea.

As he watched the truck move further and further away, a loud banging sound burst into his hearing range as he looked back, he caught the glimpse of Carl with a grenade launcher. Another sound, something like metal being ripped apart, had him looking back to the truck to see that it's tires had been blown out, literally, and the vehicle was laying upturned. He pictured it flipping into the air and then crashing down onto the ground.

"No!" Pulling the gate open and not even bothering to close it, he sprinted towards the wreck. He heard shouts for him not to. But he was focused on the fact that Arielle had been in there. And as much as he wanted to hate Martinez, he was in there too. He knew that Arielle cared for him. She was willing to risk her safety for his and Daryl respected that to an extent.

As he neared the upturned vehicle, the drivers door was kicked out and it clattered to the ground as the Governor crawled out of it. His eyepatch was no longer attached to his head, leaving his scarred eye to view as he fell to the ground with a loud yell. Michonne was suddenly at Daryl's side and she said she'd take care of him. He knew she wasn't going to kill him just yet. They had planned his death nearly two years back.

Running to the back doors, he could see that Shumpert had been pinned beneath the vehicle, so there was no chance of life for him. All that Daryl seen that was still evidence that it was him, was his hand that was nearly cut off under the side of the military truck. Pulling at the doors of the vehicle, he kicked at it as it refused to open. Anger boiled inside of him as he heard a small moan from the other side. Instantly, he froze as he listened to the sound and then he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Arielle?" He tried keeping his voice as calm as possible, but when he was rewarded with a small call of his name, he was yanking and banging at the handles of the door. Hands joined his as Rick and Tyrese helped him try to pull the door off. But even with all of their power, he still hadn't gotten it open. And the more he was locked away from her, the more he wanted to scream.

Arielle, on the other hand, hung back against the wall of the truck. Since she had buckled herself and Martinez up, she was upside down against the wall, still in her seat with the seatbelt cutting into her abdomen. When she looked to Martinez for any sign of help, she could see that he wasn't breathing. His chest wasn't heaving like hers. He was completely limp as he hung upside down. She knew what was to come next. But as she reached for her machete, she found it gone.

The banging on the door and the shouting of her name had her cringing as she watched Martinez's body twitch. "No, no, no." Yanking at her seatbelt, she fought the urge to cry as it slid against her skin. The top part of the material had embedded itself somewhat into the skin just below her navel and every time she moved or yanked at it earned her a burning pain along her skin.

The blood was slowly making its way to her head and she was beginning to get a migraine as it clouded her thoughts. The pressure was building and she refused to scream. If she did, it would alert the now dead Martinez and she'd be dead if he managed to get free from the seatbelt. Reaching for the buckle which was currently digging into her back, she fumbled to find the button, and she hadn't expected it to work until she was face first at the bottom of the vehicle.

She moaned softly to herself as the pain slid into her skull, beating wildly on the bone as the blood returned to her body and she pushed herself up. As the banging on the door continued, she could hear the people calling her name. When she looked up, she found Martinez's eyes slowly cracking open. The once brown, kind eyes she had come to know were replaced with clear, no pupil eyes. Shuffling back against the chair, she searched for her machete as he clawed at the seatbelt holding him back from his food.

"Fuck." She swore as she couldn't find her machete in sight, and she fought the urge to scream, the only thing leaving her mouth was a squeal as a hand swiped up, nearly missing her cheek. She fell back against the wall behind her, wincing as something slid into her skin. Turning around, she found a large chunk of metal protruding from the wall.

After minutes of yanking at the metal, she still hadn't managed to pull it free and she gave up with a loud curse. The sounds of bones cracking and skin ripping filled her ears and as she looked to Martinez, she could see that he was now hanging from the material of the seatbelt by a piece of skin. And not even a second later, he was growling as he slammed to the floor.

The only bad thing for Arielle was, since she had been stuck in the seatbelt, her hip had popped from its place. Her movement was limited but she could still manage. That's if she didn't move her legs. Her eyes widened in horror as she seen the man crawling towards her slowly. Behind him, a whole was now visible through the metal and she could see Daryl peaking in before he shouted to Rick about how she was still alive. A hand caught around her ankle and she screamed as she reached down, a cry leaving her lips as she felt her hip pop back into place, and frantic hands ripped at the walkers hand as she tried to get it from her.

"Daryl!" She found herself yelling for him as the walker neared her more and she clambered back, knocking into the wall as she pulled herself to her feet. Lifting her boot, she kicked the walker in the face, momentarily disorienting it before it grabbed at her ankles again. The worst part all of this was he still looked like Martinez. So as much as she needed to kill him, she couldn't. She was the reason he was dead now.

Kicking at his head once again, the sound of metal ripping filled the small space and light shown through the doors. A blade flew into the walkers head and she bound forward, pushing through the ring of metal. She ignored the few cuts the metal brought to her abdomen and she tumbled forward only to be enveloped in somebody's arms. The familiar scent of cigarettes and the faintest of boiled peanuts filled her nostrils. Her tears couldn't be stopped as she clung onto Daryl who's grip remains the same; tight, protective, relief filled. Even she could feel it.

"Shhh, you're fine. You're safe." He repeated those words as she continued to cry into his neck. After a few minutes of that, he ended up having to scoop her up into his arms as her knees shook and bumped against his. That's all that mattered. She was a bit broken and a little bit scraped up. But she was safe. And she was still home.

 

 

***

 

Nearly two days later and she was in a room with Daryl and Michonne. They had both filled her in on their plan with the Governor and even though she hadn't wanted to be in on it, she figured she owed that much to Martinez. While Daryl and Michonne spoke with the half unconscious man they had handcuffed down, she sat back near the door just in case she needed a quick exit.

Daryl pulled his knife from his pocket and she watched as he shoved it into the mans knee, earning a shout of pain from him as Daryl did nothing but left the blade sitting in his bone. She could hear him mutter the faintest "that's for Merle." before he stepped back, letting Michonne step forward. Arielle watched as she pressed her foot to the Governors crotch, and as she increased the pressure, she cringed as the sound of him crying out, then the sound of something crunching. A wave of nausea caught her and she spun around, pulling the door open and flying past Rick who had a questioning look on his face. Running around the building, she fell to her knees as her breakfast was emptied onto the dying grass.

Her body lurched forward as she began to dry heave, tears brimming her eyes as a hand smoothed over her back and her hair was pulled from her face. A few minutes passed and she sat up, looking up to see Daryl who had a stoney expression on his worn looking face. Casting her gaze back down, she wiped at her eyes as she was pulled to her feet. His arms slid around her body and she wrapped her own arms around his torso as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Thought I had lost you, y'know?" Daryl had spoken and she watched his pulse beat against his neck as he tightened his arms around her. "Don't you ever do somethin' like that again. Rather have you here and angry at me than being tortured by some sick man." Arielle just sighed and relaxed in his grip. Daryl rarely hugged people. Everyone knew this. But Arielle knew that Daryl was her protector. He cared about her. And even more than he cared for Carol, (he had admitted to it not too long ago), which surprised her greatly.

 

***

 

Once again, here they were. The sun sinking down behind the trees as they kept watch over the lining of the woods. The two of them had stayed with each other a lot lately. But Arielle hadn't minded. She knew his reasons and they hadn't wanted anymore fights, so she sucked it up and went on with what he liked.

Since it was growing closer to December, if she was correct, the wind had become chillier and the two had began sleeping up in the watch tower together. Some nights he would let her snuggle up under his arm before they fell asleep. Others times they would say their good nights and sleep between shifts.

When they did snuggle up together to get as much heat as possible, she had always found herself lost in how his arm would drape along her waist. Or even how his fingers would brush her hip and they'd linger there for a few seconds. She never said anything about it, nor would she. She had been there for nearly five months now and her feelings for Daryl had grown more to those of the intimate thoughts rather than the ones that someone her age should have for someone his age.

Right now, they were sitting in their chairs. Feet propped up against the window sill as the silence filled the room around them. A sigh left her lips as she leaned forward, rotating her shoulders as the soreness began to set in. Earlier that day her and Michonne been practicing her combat skills and she had gotten beaten around more than she wanted to. But she was slowly progressing.

"What's up?" Daryl asked, straightening in his chair, eyeing her curiously as she slumped back into her seat.

"My shoulders killing me. Michonne advanced like three levels today. Nearly killed me." Arielle groaned, reaching back to massage the sensitive muscle, her eyes shutting as her fingers just missed the spot.

"Here." Arielle opened her eyes as he stood up and went around her, lifting his hands to brace against her shoulders, he pressed his thumbs right into the spots where she failed to reach, earning him a loud groan as she tensed against the pressure. "Just relax or it won't feel good at all." He muttered, causing her to straighten up in her chair and breathe out a long breath before she relaxed.

Her eyes fell shut once again as he began to knead the sensitive muscles with his thumbs, and an involuntary moan of relief slipped from her lips as the ache began to fade. Her cheeks began to heat up as she felt him stiffen behind her briefly, but then he continued and her cheeks color began to slowly fade.

Never had she thought that she would be letting Daryl, of all people, massage her. When she first arrived at the prison, she thought that Rick or Carl would be the ones she'd end up being close to. But here she was; slumped forward in a chair while Daryl's thumbs pressed into her sore muscles.

Daryl, however, was too busy focusing on how soft her skin was at the base of her neck. Sure he had felt her skin before. No he hadn't meant to. But being able to touch her skin on purpose, he felt a bit more sheepish. And when she moaned, he could feel his own cheeks heating up. But instead, he allowed the infamous smirk to form on his lips as he dropped his hands and moved back to his seat.

He had never thought about Arielle in the way he had been lately. He was at least twice her age. - he hadn't exactly been keeping track of the days and months. When they first began bonding, he had seen her as his own blood. A little mix of him and Merle. She had Merle's attitude, but Daryl's kind heart - even though he rarely showed it, everyone knew how sweet he was.

He watched as she turned to look out the woods, lips pressing together as her focus was set all on the walkers that staggered around outside of the fence. Her jaw popped back and forth as she worked her teeth together. She had always done that when she was nervous or anxious - sometimes even embarrassed. He had caught onto the habit soon. Catching her do that as Rick gave her a lecture or when she would accidentally make a wrong move during a run.

"You alright?" He asked suddenly, snapping her from her thoughts as she met his blue eyes. Her eyebrow was lifted in question. "Got your jaw workin' around there like you're 'bout to go to war."

"Nothin'. Think I'm just gonna head to bed." She shrugged, standing to pull her machete holster off, setting it against the wall as she walked towards the mattress, stopping only to press a kiss to Daryl's cheek then she was laid down, blanket pulled up around her as she mumbled a small goodnight.

All Daryl could do was sit there. Not even able to mumble a small reply like usual. The spot she kissed still burned as he sat there, eyes staring ahead at nothing in particular. He didn't know why it affected him so much, it had him turning to look back her, only to find her sound asleep. From where he sat, he could still hear the soft breaths she took as she slept.

_Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._

A steady beat that had him closing eyes and listening to the sound before he shook his head, fighting the urge to say anything and wake her. He knew she was exhausted. So with a deep breath in, he pressed his fingers to either side of the bridge of his nose, releasing his breath slowly.

It was gonna be one long night.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_"Come on out, princess. I know you're in there." His voice carried up the guard tower and Arielle flinched as she heard his boot connect with the ladder. Fighting the urge to throw something down at him, she looked over to Daryl who hadn't even flinched._

_"Go away!" She yelled down at him, slamming the door shut as she scrambled over to Daryl and tucked herself into his side. He still hadn't moved, nor had he made any attempt to help her. She was sure that Michonne and Daryl had killed him. She watched them basically break him down before they threw him into the woods with his hands cuffed behind him and a broken leg._

_A loud bang on the door had her crying out as she gripped onto Daryl. Finally, she felt his arms circle her and hold onto her. But then his grip grew tighter. Too tight, and she gasped out a pained breath as she felt her ribs bend beneath the pressure of his hold._

_Looking up to stop him, she found herself face to face with him. His lips were twisted up into an evil grin as he continued to crush her body. A loud scream left her lips-_

"Arielle!" Jerking awake, she found herself being shaken by Daryl who's eyes were narrowed in a way of asking what the hell happened. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest as she reached out, cupping his face in her hands as she made sure he was real. That he was here and alive. Her fingers brushing over his skin, then she placed a hand where his heart would be. That's when she found it. The soft beat slowing beneath her hand as she met Daryl's gaze.

Sliding her arms around his torso, she pressed her ear to where his heart was, shaking as she held him to her, the tears now making their way down her cheeks. His arms draped around her as he let her cry. And she was happy that he hadn't asked her. Lately, it was all she had. Nightmares of him. Where he would crush her and do nothing but hurt her.

When she finally stopped crying not too long after, she found herself curled up between Daryl's legs as he held her. Her sobs nothing but soft sniffles as she stared at the slowly rising sun behind him. She hadn't known how long she'd been crying, but she felt more exhausted than before. She fought the urge to sleep, knowing full well she could be yanked back into the same nightmare that's haunted her for the past four years.

Pulling back slowly, she met Daryl's gaze; the gaze that hit her to core and made her want to throw herself into his arms and stay there. But she knew he would be able to see how exhausted she was. Knew he would force her back into bed. Back into the dream that dried her mouth and pained her chest.

\----

"You should go get something to eat, then rest some more." It was soft as she pulled her machete holster on, eyes meeting the blue ones that had scolded her more times than she had been scolded as a child.

She only nodded before she left the guard tower, the weight being lifted from her shoulders as she made her way down to the kitchen. She was given a few hugs and whatnot, some gratefulness for her still being safe. But even with the hugs and the warmth each body brought her, she found herself growing more broken by the minute.

"Arielle!" A pair of arms slid around her legs and when she looked down, she was met with a grinning Judith. Fighting the groan that wanted to escape, she bent down, pulling the young girl into her arms. The weight of the small girl was a lot, and Arielle caught herself wondering when she had grown so weak. It was beginning to annoy her as she listened to Judith babble on and on about how Lizzie and Mika had pulled a prank on Carl; how she had helped them bathe his hair in left over syrup that Carol had given them. She watched in amusement as Carl overheard it and he stuck his tongue out at Judith, making Arielle chuckle and send the five year old on her way.

Taking a seat next to Sasha, she decided not to eat. Her stomach was still churning uneasily and she didn't want to waste any food. Not too long after she had sat down, Carol was setting a plate in front of her and she looked up before nudging the plate away. Carol only pushed it back in front of her and she huffed out an annoyed breath. She hadn't wanted to fight with Carol. Not then. Not ever. So pushing herself up, she walked from the kitchen and down to Hershel's cell to visit him.

Hershel was like a father figure to her. He would always talk to her and let her rant, and then he would give her the advice she needed. Some days she would just let him read some scripts to her, but others she would just sit and let him tell her all about his childhood. As she came to a stop at his cell, she gave a few knocks before he looked up from his desk, eyes meeting hers as he gave her a smile.

"C'mon in here, Arielle." His voice was soft as she entered his room, giving him a nod in response to the invitation before she sat on the opposite side of his desk in the chair they had pulled from an old truck. When she looked up, she met Hershel's eyes before nodding slowly. Not even needing to ask, he began to talk about how his teenage years were. All the trouble he got in and whatnot. She listened, fascinated with all of things he was able to push through as a child in the pre-apocalyptic world. How his friends were more bad than good. How his father wasn't around very much, but his mother led him the right way.

Not realizing it, the sun had began to set, so she excused herself after giving Hershel a hug and made her way to the showers, pulling her hair from its up-do style. Turning the corner, she bumped into Patrick who stuttered dumbly then hurried past her, earning a soft laugh from her as she found the showers.

It didn't take her long to strip from her clothes and she was under the warm water, letting it rinse away the dirt that clung to her body.

" _Nobody can save you_."

She shuttered violently as the voice met her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut, the voice saying next, _"You're **mine**_."

Her knees began to shake as she suddenly felt the ghost of hands on her body. Spinning around, she was met with nothing but the dim light filling the stalls around her.

_"If he knew how you really were, he would never have taken to you. You know that, right?"_

"Shut up," she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper as she stumbled back and pressed her back against the cool wall. The voice crept back again, despite her tries of getting it to leave.

_"If he knew how you still managed to live even before what I did to you_."

She heard his chuckle as it bounced around the shower walls, causing her to cringe back. A choked sob left her lips as a hand ghosted along her hips and then her thighs. Her body trembled beneath the running water as she felt the fingers move to her cheek and then she collapsed, body curling in on itself as his laughter filled the shower rooms.

After what seemed like forever, she found the strength to turn the water off, her body trembling as the cold from the outside seeped through the walls and chilled her to the bones. But she had no motive to stop it. Instead, she pulled a large t-shirt on. Not bothering to dry off as she slipped on a pair of boxer briefs before she disposed of her dirty clothes. As she closed the showers door behind her, she steady her hand to the wall as a wave of dizziness caught her. The last thing she needed was to fall where no one was.

Her body trembled mercilessly as she walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find Carol or Beth. Her legs began to go weak beneath her but she gritted her teeth and pushed herself further. As she neared the kitchen, the voice came back, sending her feet to go on their own, nearly tripping her.

_"Not as strong as before, are you? With Martinez gone and no one here to even see you falling apart, you might as well be dead_."

Pressing her mouth to the curve of her elbow, she bit back the urge to vomit as her stomach lurched, causing her to cough slightly. But she pushed herself forward, finally reaching the kitchen, only to find it empty.

"Carol?" She called out softly, her voice breaking as she passed through the empty kitchen. Pushing the door to the outside open, she made her way towards the guard tower, her body beginning to tremble to a point where her knees gave out and she fell, groaning at the impact of the cold ground.

Now, it was dark. But she could still make out Michonne who was watching the fence with carefulness, unaware of Arielle who was not too far away from her. She tried pushing herself up, but with ever push, she found that her strength had dissipated as quick as it had come, leaving her a weak, exhausted mess on the ground, the chilly air being the only thing that made her feel human. It seeped into her skin, leaving her body soon numbing itself to the cold.

Someone's voice and then a curse had her looking up as she was hastily pulled up from the cold. She was surprised to see Carl was the one that now had her scooped in his arms.

"What the hell are you thinkin'?" He scolded, bringing her closer to his chest as he tried warming her while making his way quickly towards the guard tower.

Carl hadn't exactly been ecstatic that Arielle had been living with them. But, when the Governor had taken her and tried getting away with it, he knew he may hurt her in the process, but he blew out the tires with the last grenade launcher they had. It didn't exactly goes as planned due to the fact the truck flipped and killed Martinez. But at least she had made it through the crash with just a few scratches and bruises.

His moms voice had rang through his ears as the Governor tore down the fence in search for Arielle. It was pretty pathetic that he had used her as a way to keep himself from the prison. Carl may not have liked Arielle in the beginning, but she was part of their family now, whether he liked it or not. And he always protects his family. But the reason he had saved her was, he put Beth in her position. And just the thought of Beth getting stuck with that psycho had him angry as hell.

He could hear the faintest, "I'm sorry" as he neared the guard tower doors and once he opened then closed the door behind him, he shook his head down at the girl in his arms. In the past months that she had been at the prison, this was the first time he's seen her so broken and - what's the word? Vulnerable. From the moment she got to the prison, he was sure she was always the one who kept everyone alive on the runs. If it wasn't for her, they never would've gotten the generator down near the main office of a tool store.

Looking up, he shouted for Daryl, and moments later she could hear him swearing as he made his way down the ladder. Then, she was shifted into his arms, his warmth instantly seeping into her damp clothes as she snuggled up into his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl asked, his gaze lifting from Arielle who was clinging to his shirt as if he was going to disappear any moment, and meeting the younger boys' before him.

"No idea. Saw her from the crops, stumbling out into the yard. She was soaked before. But looks like the wind and cold dried her up a bit." He shook his head as he watched Arielle tremble mercilessly in the confines of Daryl's arms. He felt for her, honestly. "Just get her warmed up, alright? We can't risk losing her to what we lost Elijah to."

Then he was gone and Arielle just curled up more into Daryl as the door shut.

"I need you to climb on up before me, alright?" As he spoke, he set her on her feet, her eyes unfocused as she nodded and gripped onto the rusty bars.

It took her a good ten minutes, but she was up and settled in his bed. He had made her take everything but her underwear off before draping the blanket he had around her shoulders.

Arielle's eyes were on the ground as Daryl sat across from her, eyes on the woman who was quieter than what he liked. And it stayed like that for the next few days. Then a few weeks. She barely spoke, barely left the bed and barely even ate.

He didn't know what was wrong with her or what happened, but he was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that she wouldn't speak at all. She still went on runs. Still took her anger out on all of the walkers as she lured them away from whatever store they raided. But, she wouldn't laugh. She would barely ever smile. Rick was beginning to become worried about her and took her off runs until she was better. Beth and Sasha would try to get her to talk, but she just wouldn't.

Finally, Daryl decided to confront her. Tell her how she was getting everyone worried about her and she didn't even seem to care. Hell, he knew something was really wrong when she wouldn't even hold Keenan like usual. She would shake her head and turn away from Maggie, earning her a sigh as Maggie apologized to Daryl and left.

Carol was sat in front of the young girl now with Daryl behind her, watching the two closely. Carol was asking her to talk to her to say anything. Let them know she was still there.

She opened her mouth and Carol sat forward, cupping Arielle's face in her hands as she forced the girl to meet her eyes. "I need you to tell me what happened, Arielle. I need you to tell me now."

" _Tell them how you killed him to save yourself. Tell them how he screamed your name as the walkers ripped into him and devoured his insides right in front of you. How his pleas were ignored as you ran into my arm_ s."

His voice was by her ear as she met the older woman's eyes; wide, worry filled eyes as she took a shaky breath in.

_"They'll kick you out. Then I'll find you and you'll regret ever running off."_

The voice finally slipped away and she choked on a sob as she lifted her hands, shrugging Carols away as she covered her face. Carol sighed softly, going to sit up just as the voice rang out.

Softly, "I killed him."

Daryl shifted in his seat while Carol sunk back into her chair from her previous stance and she watched as Arielle dropped her hands and met her gaze. "I cut his feet off and left him there. Screaming and crying for me. But I was too caught up in trying to save myself. It's my fault he's dead."

Carols eyebrows were raised in question as Arielle shook her head, but Daryl was the one to speak. "Who?"

Arielle looked up, his screams echoing in her brain as she shook her head. Squeezing her eyes shut, she heard the voice again, the whisper sending a shiver down her spine.

" _Look at them. They're disgusted by you. I never was. I was proud that you could do such a thing to survive_."

Her shaking hands covered her ears as he laughed again and she shook her head, muttering a "shut up", causing Daryl and Carol to look to each other in confusion before she threw her arms around Carol, her tears soaking into the older woman's shirt as her body shook.

Daryl looked upon the scene with pity. Arielle was battling her own demons. Sometime during the beginning of the shit of a new world, she did something that she regretted. Daryl knew the feeling. He had allowed Merle to lead him for a bit, then he was lost from him. Killed while trying to get the Governor to leave the prison be.

\---

A year of being at the prison had passed. Arielle had begun to become social again. Visiting Hershel more often and hanging around Carl, Beth, and Sasha more. Judith and her would go down to the small creek that Rick and Daryl had built not too long ago. It was spring now and the flowers were beginning to bloom around the pond.

Judith was being taught to swim by Arielle and Sasha while Keenan had began to walk. Everyone was growing up, maturing at their own pace in this world. The number of walkers had died down due to the lack of food now. An occasional herd would pass through and everyone would remain quiet in the confines of their cells as they waited for the herd to pass.

Daryl and Arielle had grown stronger, and Rick had noticed the sudden change. When he and Michonne would be sitting together for breakfast, he would catch Arielle gazing up at Daryl and when he whistled at her, she would blush, shaking her head while Daryl was completely oblivious to the entire thing.

Carol had found her loneliness being taken away as her and a man named Lucas bonded more. Everything seemed to be at its best. And Arielle had never been happier.

"Arielle, you ready yet?!" Daryl called up to her, startling her as she yanked her docks onto her feet, nearly toppling down as she finally got them on and laced. She called down to him, saying she'd be down in a minute. Not even five minutes later, she had her hair braided back and she was being met with an impatient looking Daryl who rolled his eyes and nodded for her to follow him and then the group was off.

\---

"Dammit!" She swore, hand cramping as she slaughtered the last of the walkers. It had taken her nearly two hours to slaughter the small herd and she was still trying to catch her breath as she followed the trail of dead corpses back to where she would meet Glenn, Tyrese, and Bob.

"Y'know that's not very ladylike language." Freezing just at the edge of the woods, she turned to see him. He looked terrible. Worse than when Daryl and Michonne had tossed him into the woods handcuffed. His hands were still cuffed behind him and his facial hair was a mess.

Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him before stalking away, his footsteps behind her making her turn to see that he was just a few steps away. "Leave me alone!" She spat, creating more distance between them. "If you think I'll hesitate to kill you, you're wrong."

"So you're gonna kill me like you did your _fiancé?_ " He hissed, an evil smirk finding his lips. "Would you find joy in hearing me scream for you to save me? To beg for my life while you run into that hillbillies arms? Did you forget that I watched you kill him? Then allowed you to run to me for comfort and safety?" His words made her cringe and she could tell he was enjoying this. The smirk on his face grew and she turned around, she began to walk away, his next words stopping her, "You love him don't you?" Turning slightly, she could see that he hadn't moved from his spot, and she inwardly thanked that he didn't.

"What's it to you even if I do?" She asked, fighting to keep her wall up, knowing if she broke apart that she'd be as good as dead. "You've ruined my life enough, why can't you leave me alone?"

She heard a soft clank of metal and then his hands were free. The metal had rotted away mostly, rusting over and making it easy for him to break them apart. Making his way towards her, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped the bottom of it, portraying a large scar that went from the bottom of her ribs then down below the waistband of her jeans. His fingertip traced the scar, and she flinched back, smacking his hands away.

"Does anyone else know how you got that?" He asked, eyes narrowing as he looked up to her, taking a step back. She shook her head and he snorted a bit, "He did that. I saved you from the herd that nearly ripped you apart. If you would've gotten rid of him sooner, you wouldn't have been cornered, he took advantage of you. And you let him."

"Shut up!" Pulling her machete from its cover, she aimed it at him and he took a lazy step back. "You ruined me. You violated me, embarrassed me, hurt me. I might as well have been dead! You're the reason Martinez is dead! You're the reason my life was hell! You're nothing but an ass-" Her words were cut off as he kicked the machete from her hands, her footing being thrown off as she pulled the buck knife that Daryl gave her from her dock and flicked it open.

"I didn't force you to come with me. In fact, I gave you the option. But I told you he wasn't going to come with us! Martinez died because of the sheriffs stupid kid! But, Daniel, you killed him. You cut his feet off and left him there and ran to me! Don't blame me for your shitty decision when it was your fault!" Her hand dropped slightly as she listened to him yell. From what she could remember, Phillip never yelled. Even when he was angry with her. He was always civilized and calm.

"Because you lied to me.. You said that I'd be safe with you. That you'd protect me. But all you did was hurt me." Pulling her arm back, she slung the knife forward, watching as it flew passed his head and chipped a tree. Her knees gave out as she fell to them, body shaking as every memory flooded her brain and she could feel the heavy weight on her chest as she fought to breathe. Daniels screams filled her head and she let out of a soft gasp.

When she looked up, she was met with the sight of a walker bending down to grab at her. Before she could react, an arrow was shot through its head and it fell back with the force of it. Getting up, she turned to see Daryl and Glenn with estranged looks on their faces.

"Arielle," Daryl started but she was already running, elbow pressed to her mouth as she sobbed into it.

If she was being haunted by her past, she wanted it to end. She wanted to be normal. To not have been through the things she had been forced through. But here she was; laying in the dirt and sobbing like a baby. Her hard shell was cracking slowly, and all she wanted was to be dead. In the first time, in the year of being in the group she was in, she wanted to be dead.


End file.
